1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to engines, and more particularly, to internal combustion engines.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many designs for internal combustion engines have been designed in the past. None of them, however, include a progressive combustion engine that provides for engaging and disengaging predetermined cylinders for greater fuel efficiency.
In operation a fully loaded tractor-trailer vehicle requires approximately 400 horsepower to run. However, an empty tractor-trailer vehicle may only require approximately 180 horsepower to run. Disengaging a predetermined number of cylinder assemblies allows a driver to reduce horsepower and fuel when not needed.
Passenger vehicles are another example of inefficient horsepower and fuel utilization. Disengaging a predetermined number of cylinder assemblies allows an officer to reduce horsepower and fuel utilization when not needed, such as when the vehicle is idling at a traffic stop.
Of the numerous designs for reciprocating internal combustion engines, most of them comprise four stroke/cycle designs for each cylinder. These type of designs are inefficient when a vehicle having such an engine is stopped or when cruising at a predetermined speed.
There are no internal combustion engines to the best of applicant's knowledge that include means for engaging and disengaging cylinders to conserve fuel and improve engine efficiency.